


Sweet Surrender

by Mystic_apple



Series: NeroV week [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom!V, Established Relationship, M/M, Nero's arm as a vibrator, Orgasm Denial, Top!Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_apple/pseuds/Mystic_apple
Summary: V finds out about Nero's new arm through ways unforeseen.





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> NeroV week starts today! I wasn't sure if I was going to participate or not, but I would feel guilty if I didn't do anything—

It was another scalding hot day in Redgrave City: there wasn't a single breeze to assist the people being cooked alive below, and the tops of cars turned into red hot stoves. It was too hot to be inside and too torturous to stand in the sun. The people of Redgrave were suffering, especially V. The ravenette was sitting upon the leather couch, coat long-gone in hopes to cool his boiling skin, sweating profusely in what was supposed to be an air conditioned room. It was hard to enjoy the works of William Blake if the pages kept being soaked with the droplets of salt that fell from V's forehead. V was surprised that he hasn't died of heat stroke yet.

V closed the book shut and leaned his head back against the arm of the couch, releasing a sigh of disdain. Griffon was beside him, fanning his wings for V, not a word of complaint coming from the talkative bird. Adding more CO2 to the air would surely make them suffocate. He then wondered how his lover, Nero, was doing. For the last few hours, he's been in the garage, slaving away with Nico to repair the van, which decided to break down in the dead of summer. With a pitiful glance to the door (which lead to the garage), he used what little energy he had to lift himself up off of the couch, the leather peeling off of his sweat-soaked, tattooed skin. He stumbled over to the door and pushed it open, a solemn look on his face.

Nero and Nico, who were just taking a break looked over at V. Nico sauntered over to Nero, slipping a wink to her friend: "Go get 'em tiger," she said teasingly before shoving him forward. Nero sputtered out a few curses, sparing a glare to Nico, who had already disappeared behind the open hood of the van, before finally facing his beloved boyfriend. "V," he began, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, "You okay, baby?"

V said nothing; he merely collapsed into Nero's arms, nearly knocking them both over. "V?" Nero questioned, wrapping his only arm around his boyfriend. "Carry me," V whined, his frail arms tightening around his neck, "This is my last request."

A light chuckle left Nero's lips when he deduced V's intentions: the man wanted to be spoiled. He placed a supportive hand on his bottom and hefted him up, taking him to their bedroom, which was a few degrees colder than the rest of the house. The covers and and pillows were stripped from the bed, scattered all over the floor in a night's attempt to stay cool. He set V down and watched him sprawl against the mattress. "How can you work in such conditions?" V asked, brushing strands of black hair away from his green eyes, "I can barely read a poem, and you're doing all the hard work in the scalding heat!" He exclaimed, resting a forearm over his eyes.

Nero had the impression that this would happen: V was always cranky when he got over heated. He understood it fully— the fact that there was no way to relive yourself of the heat would definitely make you frustrated and miserable. Despite how scary V can be during times like these, Nero always knew how to get to his heart.

He stripped himself of his pants and began to work on V's, so they could comfortably relax. Of course, when they're stripped down this much with a mattress beneath them, they either end up sleeping or fucking each other until they pass out.

Anticipating the event, Nero went to the drawer beside their bed and pulled out a 'lil gift that Nico had left for him. It was an arm, but it didn't look like anything dangerous. He examined it before releasing a small, satisfied hum and locked it on. It glowed a soft green-- a healthy sign that Nico wasn't playing around. He flexed his fingers and twisted his wrist around, getting a feel for how it moved. He put a surge of power through it, and it started to move in the most obscene way possible.

His entire hand started to thrust up and down whilst giving a pleasing vibration. His little squawk in surprise caught V's attention. The tired man raised a brow at the device: "Is that another one of Nico's little projects?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Nero switched the device off, and the gears in his head started to turn. For once, he decided to thank Nico later.

"Yes," Nero said slowly, a smirk appearing on his face.

"I don't like that look," V interjected.

"Don't worry, babe," Nero began, sitting next to V, "how about I let you enjoy the heat?" His voice soon turned husky, making V's cheeks flush red.

He pressed a hand against V's chest and left soft kisses down his neck, taking time to cherish every marking among his body. He sucked on a hardened nub, relishing V's quiet pleas and whines. His hands made quick work of V's boxers; he would take care of himself later. He lifted one of his thighs and teasingly pressed against his hole with the soft pads of his new fingers. "It's warm and soft," V whispered, slipping a hand from Nero's neck to grip the sheets while the other lay lazily over his shoulder. Nero reached over and grabbed the nearly empty bottle of lube from the nightstand and swiftly popped the cap open. He squirted what he could get out onto three, white fingers and returned to V's entrance, rubbing around the ring before slipping a single finger in: "How does that feel?" he asked, curling his finger up against V's soft walls.

"Different," V spoke after a few minutes, probably trying to comprehend the new sensation. His face scrunched up a little when Nero rubbed against a small, bundle of nerves, "but not unpleasant." The response earned a grin from Nero.

He slipped in two more fingers and sunk them knuckle deep, rubbing V just right. He moved them slowly, twisting his wrist. V's hips ground down in response, and the snail-like pace soon drove him insane. He desperately bucked his hips, dropping himself down on Nero's warm, prosthetic fingers. "Impatient, are we?" Nero teased, receiving a half-assed glare from the tatted man below. He then decided to turn it up a few notches. Stilling his movements, he surged power through his arm, making his hand thrust up flush against his boyfriend's ass.

"A-Ah! Nero!" V cried --eyes wide-- when he felt the fingers inside of pick up the pace. He gripped the sheets and braced himself for the onslaught of spine-tingling pleasure. He attempted to speak, but a wave washed over him each time, eliminating any thoughts he had prior. His entire mind went numb when he felt those appendages vibrate: "oh god! Nero!" He mumbled his name in a mantra, thighs quaking and jerking about.

Nero could tell when V was close: his thighs would lift up, his eyes would shut tight, his teeth would grind against each other, and his moans would crawl up an octave-- and V was beginning to show those signs. When his back arched from the bed, Nero pulled back his fingers, drawing an anguished cry from the frail man. V released a small sob when he slipped down the hill, the high now far from his reach.

"Ah...I hate you," V growled, length pouring droplets of pre-fluids.

"You say that while you're at the mercy of my fingers," Nero pointed out, giving V's thigh a good slap, "and plus, you aren't complaining about the heat anymore."

V blinked, propping himself up on his elbows.

Nero was absolutely right.


End file.
